Volviste a salvarme
by Lady Asgard
Summary: Pandora ha sobrevivido a la guerra santa del siglo XVlll...pero no puede soportar la soledad.Un hombre que ella conoce volverá de la misma muerte para acabar con su situación.


Disclaimer: Fan fic (One shot) de Saint Seiya (the lost canvas)/idea perteneciente a: Masami Kurumada/Shiori Teshirogi

¨Me volviste a salvar ¨: /One Shot/ (Radamanthysx Pandora /SS LC/

Había sobrevivido…podía contar lo que había vivido en esa guerra. Ella que fue la comandante del ejército de las tinieblas. Puede detallar todo lo que ha sufrido y es el claro ejemplo de que estos conflictos jamás resolverán nada. Menos cuando son los dioses los que están involucrados. La utilizaron cual títere, ahora era libre de vivir una…¨vida¨. Aun con las heridas con las que debía levantarse todos los días. La más dolorosa…la de haber perdido a seres que ella quería…como él.

Pandora: Sola…estoy sola.-Solo quedaba poco y nada de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo-

Ella sabía que había pecado terriblemente, y las consecuencias. Aunque muriera habría castigo, y el solo hecho de vivir así YA ERA un castigo. Y peor, el único hombre que ella considero serle leal no solo como un soldado… ya no estaba.

Pandora:-caminaba por el jardín, ese jardín que rodeaba el castillo que alguna vez habitó junto a su familia, antes que todo comenzara. Sin su dios, sin nadie. Ya no había razón para continuar con vida- Ni siquiera soy capaz…de pensar en quitarme la vida-miraba la pequeña bodega donde había dejado la caja…esa caja maldita-ni se…por que regrese aquí, este lugar… me trae tanta amargura. Pero…tu lo hiciste por mí, tú me salvaste, yo…no puedo caer como si eso no importara-le hablaba a la nada, con la esperanza de que el la escuchase desde algún lugar-

La dama de negro caminó por el bosque que rodeaba el jardín, con los ojos húmedos.

Sin embargo, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Su primera reacción fue asustarse.

Pandora: Q…quien está ahí?-Nerviosa-

Al darse vuelta no había nadie al principio. Luego un hombre salió de entre los árboles, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Ella abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, no podía creer lo que veía. Era acaso otro juego de los mismos dioses?

Hombre:…Lady pandora…

Pandora:-se tapa la boca para evitar soltar un grito mientras lloraba- no es cierto….no es cierto…es una broma…no es más que una ilusión…estoy enloqueciendo!-ella se arrodillo con las manos en su cabeza esperando que esa maligna ilusión se marchase y la dejara tranquila- ES QUE NO HE SUFRIDO BASTANTE?!YA BASTA MALDITOS DIOSES!

El hombre se acerco rápidamente hasta pararse frente de ella

Hombre: No soy una ilusión… me fue concedido por nuestro verdadero señor Hades, que aunque llace sellado en los elíseos ahora...una nueva oportunidad.

Pandora: -no podía creerlo, su dios la estaba recompensando por su lealtad durante tantos años aunque esta fuera a la fuerza? Prefería pensar en eso, que en algo peor-R…Radamanthys…-llorando-

Radamanthys:-por primera vez Radamanthys mostraba una leve sonrisa ante ella, extendió su mano, la cual ella tomo y el la ayudo a ponerse de pie-…Esta es…mi última misión

En ese momento Radamanthys atraviesa con su poder el pecho de la mujer que amaba

Pandora: -cae sangre de su boca-P…por...que…?-Aun con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Sorprendida por la acción de él no entendía que le pasaba, Radamanthys que siempre le fue leal estaba asesinándola?-

Radamanthys:…La muerte es la muerte, el señor Hades no me ha ofrecido revivirme por siempre, solo durara un momento-Radamanthys nunca dijo que hades lo había dejado vivir en la tierra a su lado-

Entonces Pandora entendió, el lo hizo porque sería la única forma en que pudiesen estar juntos. En la muerte, enfrentarían el castigo que sea, pero juntos. Era mucho mejor que enfrentar sola el castigo en la tierra. Eso para ambos no fue un asesinato, sino un gesto de amor. Ella no se había quitado la vida por respeto al sacrificio que hizo wyvern para salvarla mientras duro el encuentro con Alone, pero ahora el mismo le pedía la única forma de estar con ella.

Pandora:…si,…en…tiendo-ella subió su brazo despacio y toco la mejilla de Radamanthys-Gracias…por amarme…-le sonrió-

Pandora acerco su rostro al de él y lo beso. No era un hombre muy romántico, pero si le correspondió el beso. Al Mismo tiempo que Radamanthys desapareció una vez mas del mundo de los vivos la vida de Pandora se apago. Besándose finalmente su almas fueron al reino del dios que los unió…el inframundo.

Se escucho la voz de Pandora en el viento: Gracias… por no… dejarme sola…

En la vida y en la muerte…el amor aun sigue siendo amor.

Fin

Dedicado a mi amiga Naty. Espero te haya gustado! Feliz cumpleaños! : 3

17/1/2016


End file.
